Wolkanie
Wolkanie - humanoidalna rasa, która rozwinęła racjonalne i logiczne myślenie. Ich rodzinną planetą jest Wolkan. Są jednymi z współzałożycieli Federacji. right|thumb|150px | Wolkańskie pozdrowienie Historia W przeszłości Wolkanie byli gwałtowni i porywczy (nawet jak na ziemskie standardy). Ich natura doprowadziła do wojny domowej. Rozwijana technologia wkrótce osiągnęła taki poziom, który mógł zagrozić zniszczeniem całego gatunku. Aby uniknąć zagłady Wolkan, Surak, największy myśliciel swoich czasów, opracował nową filozofię. Okres ten został nazwany Czasem Przebudzenia.right|thumb|149px|Surak: ojciec wolkańskiej logiki Surak kładł nacisk na opanowanie uczuć, zaś jego wyznawcy przysięgli żyć według kodeksu etycznego, który był osadzony na logicznych podstawach. Chociaż nowa filozofia rozpowszechniała się szybko na całym Wolkanie, pozostała mniejszość, która odrzucała ideały Suraka. Wybuchła wojna z użyciem bomb atomowych. Jedną z ofiar był sam Surak (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening"). Po zakończeniu wojny osoby, które przeciwstawiały się logice opuszczały Wolkan i zakładały kolonie. Najwięcej osadników osiadło na planecie Romulus, który z czasem stał się stolicą Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego. Wybuchła 100 letnia wojna między Wolkanami a Imperium, prawdopodobnie sprowokowana przez Kontinuum Q (VOY: "Death Wish") right|thumb|149px|Pierwszy kontakt z ludźmi (2063) Wolkanie są pierwszym obcym gatunkiem jaki poznała ludzkość, a stało się to w 2063 roku gdy doktor Zefram Cochrane dokonał historycznego lotu Warp swoim statkiem Phoenixem. Opowiada o tym film Star Trek: First Contact. Od tego czasu Wolkanie na dobre zadomowili się na Ziemi. Teoretycznie udostępnili ludziom swoją wiedzę, odkrycia i uwagi na temat astronomii, biologii i fizyki, ale praktycznie dyskretnie hamowali postęp ludzkości. Wolkanie opóźniają start Enteprise, a kiedy już wystartował, wymusili na Gwiezdnej Flocie umieszczenie na pokładzie swojego Pierwszego Oficera T'Pol. Wolkanie spoglądali na ludzi poprzez pryzmat ich barbarzyńskiej przeszłości, uznając że ludzka samodzielność w eksploracji kosmosu może stanowić zagrożenie. W przyszłości Wolkanie i Ludzie żyją w zgodzie, Ziemia staje się bardzo ważną planetą, stolicą Federacji. Przez to staje się planetą ważniejszą niż Wolkan. Przez dwa stulecia Wolkanom udało się nawiązać kontakt z Kardasjanami , Trillami i Klingonami. Historia długoletniego zatargu z sąsiadami - Andorianami oraz pogodzenia obu zwaśnionych stron konfliktu dzięki mediacji Ludzi legła u podstaw założenia Federacji (ENT: "Cease Fire"). Wolkanie są jednym z głównych członków - założycieli Federacja. Tradycja badań naukowych kontynuowana jest w wieku 24-tym. Przykładowo wolkański statek był pierwszym, który nawiązał formalny kontakt cywilizacją Wadi w Kwadrancie Gamma.(DS9:"Move Along Home") Biologia right|thumb|Wolkańska kobieta |143px Pod względem genomu Ludzie i Wolkanie nie wiele się od siebie różnią , dzięki czemu mogą się rozmnażać. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Pod względem fenotypu Ludzie i Wolkanie różnią się od siebie przede wszystkim kształtem małżowiny usznej, która u tych ostatnich jest zakończona spiczasto. W kontraście z ich zewnętrznym podobieństwem, anatomia jest całkowicie odmienna od ludzkiej. Przykładowo serce znajduje sie zupełnie gdzie indziej niż ludzkie (TOS: "A Private Little War"), bije także kilkaset razy na minutę.(TOS: "The Naked Time", "Journey to Babel") Wolkańska krew jest koloru zielonego, tłumaczy się to faktem zastąpienia żelaza miedzią w krwinkach.(TOS: "The Naked Time", "Patterns of Force"; DS9: "Field of Fire"; VOY: "Repression"; ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Wolkanie posiadają także bardzo wydajne płuca , które pozwalają na oddychanie w rozrzedzonej atmosferze, charakterystycznej dla ich rodzinnej planety. Ich podatność na wysoką temperaturę jest również duża, co wynika z klimatu Wolkana(TOS: "The Deadly Years"; ENT: "The Forge"). Są także zdolni do przeżycia długich okresów bez żywności i wody, a w razie potrzeby Wolkanie zdolni są do ciągłego czuwania, nawet do kilku tygodni (TOS:"The Paradise Syndrome"). Samce są przeciętnie trzy razy silniejsze fizycznie niż ludzie, zaś przeciętna długość życia oscyluje w granicach 200 lat lub więcej (DS9): "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") (TNG: "Sarek"). Wolkanie płci żeńskiej posiadają prawdopodobnie bardziej wyczulony węch(ENT: "Broken Bow"). Mózg right|thumb|Skan mózgu Wolkana |150px Unikalne dla wolkańskiego mózgu jest to ze traumatyczne wspomnienia nie maja tylko konsekwencji psychologicznych ale także fizjologiczne, w niektórych przypadkach może sam się poddać lobotomii (VOY: "Flashback"). Nauczyli się także kontrolować niektóre procesy wewnątrz organizmu, poprzez wprowadzenie się w rodzaj transu wolkanie potrafią przyspieszyć regeneracje w ważnych partiach ciała (TOS: "A Private Little War"). Istnieje także Neuropresura, która służy do relaksu ciała jak i umysłu (TOS: "By Any Other Name"; VOY: "Riddles"; ENT: "The Xindi"). Szkodliwą substancja dla wolkan jest trellium-D, działa na nich jak neurotoksyna, niszczy połączenia odpowiedzialne za kontrole emocji, jeżeli leczenie rozpocznie się za późno szkody są nieodwracalne (ENT: "Impulse"). Oczywiście najbardziej) znanym aspektem Wolkańskiego mózgu są wrodzone zdolności telepatyczne. Silniejsze umysły są zdolne przeglądać inne jaźnie, a nawet wywierać mały wpływ na podejmowane decyzje, z reguły na małych dystansach (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark"; VOY: "Random Thoughts", "Prey") lecz zdarzają się wyjątki np: międzygwiezdne odległości (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome"; Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Są także jedynym znanym gatunkiem zdolnym do przenoszenia swojej świadomości do innego osobnika (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: "The Schizoid Man"; VOY: "Warlord"; DS9: "The Passenger", "Facets"). Mniej więcej każdy dorosły wolkanin co 7 lat musi znosić pon farr inaczej "gorączka krwi", jest to okres który cechuje się intensywni uczuciami oraz podwyższonym popędem seksualnym. W ostrzejszych atakach może nawet doprowadzić do śmierci osobnika (ENT: "Bounty", "In a Mirror, Darkly"; TOS: "Amok Time"; VOY: "Blood Fever"). Kultura right|thumb|Wolkańska pisownia|200px Rasa która tak mocno wierzy w logikę, posiada jednak wierzenia. Wolkanie wierzą w tak zwaną Katre, duszę/świadomość która może zostać przekazana innej osobie przed śmiercią (TAS: Yesteryear; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: "Gambit, Part I") Generalnie nie stosują przemocy , chyba że dyktuje to logika. Potrafią posługiwać sie bronią oraz bronic się stworzoną przez nich sztuka walki znaną jako "Tal-Shaya" oraz "Suus Mahna". Ogromna większość Wolkan są wegetarianami(TOS: "Journey to Babel"). Są znani z wysokiej uczciwości. W większości przypadków wolkanie nie kłamią, jednak może sie zdarzyć że będą kłamać jeżeli zmuszą ich do tego logiczne przyczyny(TOS: "The Enterprise Incident"; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). right|thumb|Wolkańska ceremonia ślubna |160px Wolkanie jako rodzice , zawsze przekazują dzieciom prawdę nawet wtedy jeśli jest dla nich nie wygodna. Między rodzicami a potomstwem nie ma uczucia , jest coś w rodzaju więzi krwi (VOY: "Innocence").Czasami w wieku 7 lat dochodzi do ceremonii w której rodzice wybierają przyszłego małżonka dla swojego dziecka , poprzez "telepatyczne" zespolenie , przy wchodzeniu w dorosłe życie to "telepatyczna" połączenie zmusza ich do stworzenia związku (TOS: "Amok Time"; ENT: "Breaking the Ice"). Jeżeli Wolkanka nie życzy sobie małżeństwa , ceremonia "koon-ut-kal-if-fee"("Małżeństwo albo Wyzwanie ")jest wznawiana. Mężczyzna musi walczyć o utrzymanie związku z wybranką poprzez walkę z konkurencyjnym Wolkaniniem. Wybranka zostaje własnością (majątkiem) wygranego , "koon-ut-kal-if-fee" jest walką do śmierci przeciwnika (TOS: "Amok Time"). Większość mieszkańców Wolkan wstaje skoro świt na tradycyjne śniadanie (ENT:"Home") , przygotowywany posiłek nie może być dotykany gołymi rękoma (ENT:"Broken Bow"), używane są także specjalne sztuczce (ENT: "Home"). Tradycyjną potrawą jest zupa "Plomeek" (ENT: "Unexpected"). Wiekszość wolkan rodzaju męskiego ma imię zaczynajace sie na S (Spock, Sarek, Sybok, Surak, Stonn) , zdążają sie jednak wyjatki : Tuvok, Lojal, Vorik , natomiast u Wolkanek preferowane są imiona zaczynające sie na T (T'Pol, T'Pring, T'Pau) wyjątki : Valeris, Sakonna, Saavik, Selar. Nauka i Technologia * Wolkańskie Statki **Wolkańskie klasy statków Gdzie można zobaczyć Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Rasy cs:Vulkánec de:Vulkanier en:Vulcan es:Vulcanos fr:Vulcain it:Vulcaniano ja:ヴァルカン mu:Vulcan nl:Vulcan